The Fourth
by Zeladious
Summary: A one-shot I've been working on, not sure if it's okay. Sort of celebrating my birthday in the fic at the same time.


I was having my normal lesson with the class, I saw two certain people opening the door and walking inside the room after that. They looked _very_ familiar, but I couldn't picture what it was as I was busy helping out my group on various things. One was a lady, with her beautiful shade of light brown hair, and the other was someone I'd recognised in a certain anime. I occasionally glanced back at them and forth, and they were talking to my Lecturer in the room. It wasn't long until my name was called in the midst of their conversation with something.

…_?_

I got out of my chair, and walked over to their side, but my eyes widened after that, as I just suddenly remembered who these two people are. But just _how_ they are here, I wonder myself. It could be just a look-a-like, so I stayed calm as possible, but waited for the anticipation, just in case of the news breaking in.

'Are these two your parents? Because they claimed that you're their son.'

He let out a choked laugh.

'Huh? I'm a girl, what are _they_ talking about?'

'I'm not sure, that's what they proclaimed to be.'

I looked over at the two, who seemed to be smiling away at me.

'Anata, looks like he had forgotten about us!'

'Really? Guess we need to refresh his memories a little then!'

I tilted my head a little and gave them an expression of confusion.

'Um…sorry about that…but, may I know whom you two might be?'

Noise around me seemed to dim down suddenly, and the presence of others seemed to be fading away, as I stood in front of them.

'See? Looks like he forgot!'

'That's right…I guess we need a little something…to awaken his memories then.'

_Kioku?_

Whoever, or whatever they are, I'm betting that these two aren't up to anything good, in my opinion. And besides that, they seemed to be fluent in English, as if to disguise their voices for something, as I could sense that little bit of difference when others talk to me.

'Do you remember us?'

The man asked and I shook my head at that response.

'What are you talking about? Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but…I'm a girl!'

'That isn't true. We _know_ that you're our son, no mistaking it. And that, we are your _true_ parents!'

The lady replied with certainty in her mind. Then, lots of situations formed into my head. I sighed softly and closed my eyes before opening them again.

'If that's true…and you're saying that I'm your son…may I, at least…know your names?'

'I'm…Mira. And your father's–'

'Kazuma.'

I finished her sentence, and somehow, I had anticipated this, so I wasn't shocked at all, but was surprised of the outcome itself. And I returned my composure and looked wearily at them.

'So? What do you want? Are you saying that I'm Yuma?'

I scoffed.

'That's impossible. In the first place, I'm a girl, and I can prove that.'

'About _that_…'

Mira pointed over to my chest, and I looked down, seeing the most familiar item of all. I was in complete shock of it as I held it in my hand.

'See? There's no mistaking it. You _are_ our son.'

_So…deny or not to deny? The latter, I guess._

'So…what happens to me now, now that you've found out?'

'That's simple.'

Kazuma replied.

'We're going to take you back from where you originally belong! Well, of course, it's our place too, after all!'

I snarled lowly at them.

'Too bad but, I'm sticking my butt, _here_, whether you like it or not. Sure, my parents might be as dull as you two, but…they _are_ my parents, after all.'

'I see…'

I'd noticed the change in Mira's tone, and it startled me a little.

'Anata…looks like we will have to wait now, won't we?'

'It seems that he's too stubborn to listen to us. Well, you will know, when the time comes.'

The atmosphere around us dissipated, and the silence around me returned to normal, as noises and murmurs could be heard from all around. The both of them smiled kindly at me.

'We will take our leave for now. Sorry for taking up your time, _Yuma_.'

Then they both left through the door they came in to. Actually, in the middle of glancing over them and the conversation itself, I could see their hue colour changing slightly different from time to time.

_Hen…_

I then looked back over at the Key on my chest as I held it, frowning a little before heading back to do my work.

* * *

_Yay, school's over…time to head back home and sleep!_

I stretched my arms a little as I felt satisfied of my work. I waited at the bus stop for bus 187 to take me back home. Well, I still had to transafer after that anyway. It had gotten pretty late, after a bit of walking on the way, and as usual, a lot of people were there waiting for their own respective buses to come over, and some others smoking away on the stairs as I glanced over at them, hanging my head. I sighed in defeat.

_Smoking kills them, why don't they ever understand it…_

I looked back at the Key once again, holding it onto my hand, and I sighed softly.

_It feels definitely real, but…_

I looked at it solemnly.

_Is it really?_

Soon enough, the bus I was waiting for came, and to my luck, it wasn't as crowded so I could board in as well as the others who were waiting for it.

* * *

I'd finally managed to sit once a few stops had gone by, taking the one closest to me. I only restricted myself into sitting handicapped ones, as it's only for the handicapped people, after all. For the rest of the trips until the end, I'd decided to sleep in all the way, since I was feeling a little tired. Once I found myself in a comfortable position, I relaxed a little, and went to shut my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and it was only a few stops away before to arriving to the interchange station, I yawned a little, and covered my mouth with courtesy. I glanced around the bus, there weren't much people left, and I waited for the last stop, as I glanced back onto the Key that's on my chest.

_Huh…not like Astral's gonna come out or anything anyway…I'll bet this is a fake or something…_

I perked up, seeing that it was already the last stop as the bus driver was looking for a spot to stop on. After for a while, the bus driver stopped at an empty spot, and the people inside the bus including me dropped off while they tapped their EZ-Link cards away, including mine, which was a student card anyway.

I looked around, and headed right soon after, as I noticed the bus driver had stopped a short distance where I have to queue up the line in waiting for another bus, 900, and saw the bus already there. Running in desperation to catch up with the bus before it went away, I finally caught up to it and rode on the bus, tapping my card away and looking for a seat to sit on.

It was only a few stops away before getting off though.

* * *

Once nearing to the very stop, I pressed the red button close to me, signalling for the bus driver to stop at the next one, and it did after for a while, tapping my card on my way out. Then I walked over to a building nearby, back to my home.

* * *

_Alrighty!_

I opened the door with my own set of keys, and took off my shoes, (I really hate wearing shoes.) and placed my bag onto where I've always placed it. Since I was the only person in the house, I closed the main door soon after that, opened the windows, and I went to change out of my school clothes to my pajyamas. I sighed, and took out the Key from my neck, the very same string that's been holding the Key, and placed it onto the bed. I first went to get my iPhone and my iPad, and headed back into the very same room, as I proceeded to on the fan nearby and relaxed on the bed, playing my iPad away as I placed the Key onto my iPhone.

Soon after that, I felt tired, and closed my iPad cover, and placing in under the pillow, heading to sleep soon after.

* * *

I opened my eyes soon after that, and turned a little, but found myself face to face with the most familiar person sitting before me, with a certain symbol adorned on his necklace.

'Ryoga!'

'You…_Yuma…_'

I was surprised at his tone. No doubt about it though. I sat up and stared at him as I shook my head.

'I'm not who you think. I'm a different person from him. I'm not Yuma, your used-to-be friend. But…do you really have to do this?!'

I felt crying at his decision to become a Barian himself, even though he used to be just a simple human who lived and breathed like others.

'Ryoga…-san…'

For a glimpse there, I thought I saw his human self behind his neutral face composure of his.

'Tell me…did you intend to say goodbye, and leave your human self behind? It's just…'

He placed a hand onto my shoulder, and I sniffled a little, holding back my tears.

'You…you don't have to do this! You can be yourself! You don't have to follow anybody at all! Not even Durbe himself! You can just live alongside with your sis, and nothing would've ever happened.'

I sighed softly, having my tears dried up.

'But I know, you're just going to probably up and leave, and follow your own destiny…'

_Of the sort…_

'And, and…'

'_Yuma_.'

I perked up and saw the human side of his, his care and concern shown onto his face. He hugged me, much to my surprise.

'I don't know how to make it up to you, but…'

I closed my eyes, before opening them after that. I then smoothed him on his back, hoping him that he wouldn't mind or anything. A sigh escaped my lips.

'It's okay, judging by _his_ personality, I know he would find ways to bring you back, somehow but…unfortunately, I'm not the very same person he is. So…I should apologize…for not being _him_.'

'You don't have to…'

I shook my head.

'Really…although I may be called "Yuma"…I have my own feelings too…'

I shoved him lightly out of the embrace, and smiled lightly at him.

'You have to go now, don't you? You can't stay here any longer, because of what your mission is.'

I averted my gaze to the side.

'I'm not really sure about Astral, but…I'm sure he will manage somehow!'

I stared back at him.

'So…you have to go now…please…'

I clenched the Key in one hand and soon a portal appeared behind him, as his body departed away to the Barian World, to where he belongs originally, as the leader himself.

'Be careful now, alright…?'

His voice faded away when the portal closed.

'Nasch…'

I wiped my leftover tears up, and on the room light as the room was dark, how can I recognize and see him, was his obvious features and the emblem that was on hanging on his neck.

'It's late…guess I will go ahead and bathe first…'

_Before my sis and my parents come back…_

* * *

_There…all done!_

I dried my hair a little more before combing away, as I went and on the living room lights. I then set up my laptop as I on the main power and got myself my personal cup, labeled "Pig" with some drawings on it, and went over to the fridge, pressing the sensor button and the icon stopped at the "water" sign, as I placed my cup onto the small stand and holding the lever to make the water flow out from a hole inside it. Once the level of the cup was satisfied, I released it, and made my way back to the laptop after that.

_Let's see…_

After for a while, the door opened, revealing to be my parents and my sis, apparently buying back something, as they held plastic bags on their hand.

* * *

(Just some casual chat-ish, moving on…)

* * *

I had stayed up late, and decided to head to sleep now, but I was in a Youtube frenzy, as I had to manage control myself for after a while, and proceeded to shut down my laptop, and headed to sleep after that, but when I was about to pour the remains of the water in my cup away onto the basin, at the kitchen, I spotted a certain psychopathic person, standing before me with his grin shown on his face.

I pretended I didn't see him, though my eyes had already given way, and poured the water away in my cup, filling it with tap water as it overflowed. Once done, I closed the tap, and poured the water away, placing back my cup onto the nearby tray for cups, face-down. Somehow, I feel that my heart can't stop beating, as I tried to walk my pace, my body stiffening up a little. I didn't want to close the windows that side just _yet_.

'Oh shit…'

I murmured to myself as I repeated the words onto my mind. I didn't know what to do, since _he_ was standing there, most likely seeing _me_ as _Yuma_ himself, although I'm actually _not_, I felt scared, chilled to my bone, no, to very core.

'_Yuma_-kun?'

_SHIT!_

Though it wasn't Vector's voice, it's still his and it will be. Shingetsu Rei…

And he was right behind me, _very_ close to my ear at that. I tried not to move, out of fear, and tried as possible to maintain my composure while at that.

'_I missed you_.'

_Psh, yeah right…_

Was what I wanted to say to him, but I knew it would backfire sooner or later.

'Hmm…let's see…'

He bit my ear, and I gritted my teeth, due to the pain. He released soon after.

_That freakin' hurt!_

'Let's see, you're the _fourth Yuma_, huh?'

I was startled and instinctively turned back, with one of my leg turning at a hundred and eighty, staring at his eyes. I couldn't help but looked at him with confusion.

_What do you mean?_

He grinned wider.

'It looks like I'm going to have _more_ fun with you!'

I readied my stance, and prepared myself, for he might pounce on me suddenly or do anything of the sort. He just stood there, and frowned soon after.

'What's this? You're no fun! Come at me now, will you?'

'No way in _hell_…'

I spoke sarcastically.

'D-d-don't come near…!'

My heart was beating rapidly, as I couldn't calm myself down anymore as he stepped closer to me. Every a few steps he took forward, I took a step back slowly, and once close enough, I took my sword out from a corner, brought from a comic-con I went to for my first and last time, and I held the hilt with my two hands, since it was a little heavy to hold for one hand.

'Don't come closer!'

I gritted my teeth, and readied my stance. He was startled at me, and he grinned wider at the sword I held.

'Red? _Fitting_.'

I'm not sure what he meant by that, as I held its' tip high, well, at least high enough not to reach the ceiling since it's lower than the sword height when raised its' highest point but, oh well. When he got closer to me, I lowered down my sword with haste, aiming for his head, at least, to injure him somewhere.

But of course, I had no experience in any swordmanships, or anything related to that, so of course, he managed to catch the sword with ease, using only his one hand to catch it.

I pulled the sword back, but he gripped on it tight as he went and bent his body closer to my face. I was shaking with fear, at the sight of him, as I knew his psychotic personality, especially to Yuma's.

And Yuma's alone.

'Well, well. Futile attempts, eh? I'll say…'

I felt my head immediately turned to the side, as I was shocked by what had happened just now. He had just slapped me, hard on the cheek of mine.

I hardened myself, and stared at him. He stared back, with malicious intent lurking behind his eyes.

'You will regret this.'

I whispered hoarsely to him. I readied my breath, and let it all out at that instant.

_This will totally wake up the whole neighborhood, but I don't care about a single shit for now…and this…will definitely hurt my eardrums temporarily. But I will have to hold it in for now! _

* * *

Vector slowly got up, as he cringed, as most likely his ears were hurt from my screaming.

'Y-you…bitch! You'll pay for this!'

I braced myself, as for now I couldn't hear my surroundings properly. Strange though, normally my parents would at least wake up in shock or something, darting out from the room, wondering what's going on, but nothing happened at all.

He noticed my expression and started to chuckle. I was speechless. What's going on?

'You haven't noticed? Surely you're not _that_ dumb! Look over around us!'

I blinked, and suddenly we were transported to another place.

One that is _very_ familiar.

_The one where Yuma and Astral ZEXAL'd for the second time, second form…_

'Sargasso…'

I muttered to myself, lost in my thoughts.

'That's right!'

I perked up, having that I was standing where Yuma stood, as well as Vector himself, adjacent to mine, at a distance away.

'You know very well where this _is_! The very battlefield where I fought Tsukumo Yuma himself!'

He started to point at me with his index finger.

'_Now_, can _you_ reenact that very scene?'

My eyes widened in shock and fear.

'That's right…the one where Yuma and I dueled, in this very space!'

He started to laugh manically.

_B-but…I can't do…Shining Draw…and furthermore…I can't possibly ZEXAL like Yuma did! This is ridiculous!_

'That's more than enough, Vector!'

He stopped, and I looked around for the voice belonging to. I couldn't quite picture it, but I felt knowingly of the voice belonging to.

'…Durbe?'

I whispered to myself, as he descended from above, slowly falling down as he stepped to the ground unharmed.

'Durbe.'

Vector hissed at his name.

'That's enough, Vector. I don't want _you_ to get clowning around now. Don't you have other things to do other than _always_ sneaking up on _his_ vessels all the time?!'

'Hmph. That isn't like you, Durbe. Normally, you wouldn't care for anyone, much less your enemies. What's with the sudden change?'

'You…'

I sighed softly in defeat.

_Yale, yale…_

I clenched my hands, but felt the sword intact, as I held it closer to me, and thought of something up while they were _busy_.

I stabbed down from where I am, and somehow, nothing happened. I laughed sheepishly to myself.

_What could this signify; I don't even know what will happen even if I did that…_

They were still busy arguing away, as I quickly took a look to my surroundings, trying to find a way out of this space I'm in. Vector quickly took a glance at me, and realized at what I was doing, and quickly took action while I made a run for it.

* * *

I wasn't a particularly _good_ runner, much like a worst you've seen, and Vector was already catching up to me once I made my getaway. I desperately ran for my life, even though I couldn't find a way out, and just kept running away from Vector.

'You won't get away from me!'

_Cliché…_

I found myself at the edge, and I quickly thought up of something up. It's _very_ risky, but I had no time to think as I stopped immediately and walked through gravity.

* * *

To my surprise, it worked as I walked further in and crouching down, hiding myself for my own safety. I heaved a small sigh of relief, but I knew I couldn't lower my guard yet, as I slowly got up and walked straight ahead.

'So far so good…'

I walked further, and Vector's voice soon echoed everywhere, leaving me in a stiff state as I crouched down. I knew it was a bad habit, but I bit my nail, in order to calm myself down, as there's a chance that he might know of where I am, and figure out of this gravity. I calmed down as much possible, and got up, walking further in.

I noticed a small blue circle nearby, I suspected to be a portal, my ticket to outta here, I thought, and I quickly ran over to it.

I touched the portal, and it sucked me in eventually, shocking me of its' sudden pressure.

* * *

I groaned, and I woke up soon after. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, and once done, and I sat up, having knowingly slept in.

But that was weird.

Because I was playing my computer the whole time before this ever happened.

I got out of the bed, and went to the toilet just beside to check on my appearance, although a little scared of the possibilities.

To my relief, there was my usual face as I smiled to myself.

_Just a dream._

'_Is that so?'_

My own voice echoed into my head as I stood frozen stiff.

'_It could be very well…_not_.'_

A familiar figure suddenly appeared behind me as I stared at the mirror reflection.

'_Surprised_?'

I quickly took a turn to face him, and before I knew it, I was in a different place, where Alit and Gilag stood before me, apart from each other. They weren't normal, I can somewhat tell, as they didn't attempt to make a move.

'Alit, Gilag! Snap out of it!'

I thought maybe talking could have some sense in it, and I thought I saw Alit's fingers twitching a little.

'Alit! Alit! Snap out of it!'

But all was futile, as a red light enveloped his whole body, causing him to scream out in pain, with Gilag ending up the same. Their screams soon died down, and to my horror, their consciousness were completely gone as their eyes became red.

I suddenly blurted out.

'Don Thousand…! Oi, oi…you're joking, right?'

I quickly recollected my thoughts.

'No…this is…'

_Vector's power given by Don Thousand himself!_

I started to frantically look around, as I knew that I was _already_ in danger. I suddenly realized that I found myself harder to breathe, and started to cough very badly, as I had knelt down to the ground.

'Ugh…!'

Soon enough, I've had easily passed out as my body hit the ground.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, as I saw someone's feet in front of me. I kept my vision slightly blur, but found myself clearing instantly, as the familiar face came in sight. I quickly got up, and back away as much as I could, with fear instilled onto my face.

'_Surprised?_ Think you could get away from me that easily?! Our fight has just begun! And I'm going to make you–'

'Cliché.'

I stopped his sentence. Confidence, one thing for me, isn't my forte, but I had to brace myself for the incoming.

'You want me, fine! You think I'm Tsukumo Yuma, fine! So be it! Come and get me, if you can, that is!'

His smirk turned to a snarl.

'Now you're being cocky! Where do you think you could run to?!'

I smirked, unknowingly had held something on my hand.

'This!'

With my might, I threw a smoke bomb down around my area, disappearing once again, from his sight.

* * *

'Let's…play up!'

I started to run, wherever I am, because I have no idea right now but to start the game I've created on.

_If that's the case…_

I started to think of something, as something moved from my sight, the supposed dead end making pathway all the way forward.

_Haru hodo…jya…_

'Ben 10…Hoverboard!'

A rectangular shaped with the edges curved materialized in front of me, opening it up to reveal the green rectangular space to step on, I jumped with all of my might, and sped off by itself as I tried to keep my balance in check.

* * *

'You won't get away from me this time!'

Soon enough, I could see Vector from a few distance away, as a gear scope I thought up of appeared on my left eye, tracking motion of Vector's move.

'See ya later, alligator!'

The hoverboard begin to speed up even faster, as Vector couldn't be seen from my scope anymore. I heaved a small sigh of relief, not letting down my guard yet. I still got to win the match, after all.

'Time to rev things up!'

* * *

It kept going on forward with no end, as I waited in anticipation for Vector's movements through my eye scope.

_Is he really…?_

I slowed down a little, and through the scope I could see the finishing line a few distance away.

_This settles it!_

At that moment when I was about to near the goal, I felt a surging pain into my head as I clutched it with my two hands, squinting my eyes as the pain was unbearable.

_Just…a little more…!_

The pain soon became further to hold it in, as I let out a soft moan that escaped my lips.

'Got to…hold it in!'

I let out a shout, as something echoed into my head.

_This power…! It's…!_

'Tch…Don Thousand…!'

I released my hands as they fell by themselves, and I felt myself unable to move, as I couldn't feel a muscle in my body anymore. Once I had crossed the finishing line, I found myself able to move again as the hoverboard stopped, and I felt my tears, crying with relief, as I had _won_. Able to move my body again, I jumped out of the hoverboard, and willed it to disappear with my thoughts. Once done, I walked forward, and thought up of my home, as I was back in my house, feeling tired, I headed to the red couch nearby me, and proceeded to have a rest.

But somehow, I have a feeling this isn't just over _yet_.

* * *

This is a bit of one-shot I've been working on, not sure if it's okay, though...as for my other stories, I will only be uploading them up on December, I apologise for the lateness, BUT! I will work on them and complete it, no matter how long the updatin' is! It could be due to plot bunnies getting in the way, or just pure laziness OR, games! I like 'em though! Especially TalesRunner! I'm so happy it came back! Since gpotato's server closed...(for quite a long time already...) I had to redo my levelling and all, but hey! The least I'm grateful for whoever's keeping the game up! Support, support!

And...this is a bit of celebrating my birthday at the same time...happy future birthdays to whoever is reading though!

Speaking of which, I forgot to add this little thing here when I uploaded this, so here goes...happy 18th birthday to me! (Officially an ADULT now! :D)


End file.
